Lady in Red
by Kit2000
Summary: It was her birthday and he came to greet her. A Yahiro/Megumi fanfic. Based on the awesome fic "One Despicable Guy" by one genius author FriendlyMushroom.


Lady in red

A/N Ehehehe…really how to start. It's kinda complicated since I wrote a fic based on a fic. But let's try to put everything in a row. So, there is an awesome fanfic "**One Despicable Guy**" by a wonderful author **FriendlyMushroom**_._ (Really, sorry for taking your plot as the foundation for my fic!!! T_T) When I read his fic I was so inspired by the way he describes Yahiro/Megumi's relations that I couldn't do anything but start to write this oneshot.

The idea came to me when I heard the old song "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burg during my way to the place where I'm working. And since I was so addicted to the fic that I had read the previous day, Yahiro and Megumi just showed up in my mind while I was listening to the song. That is how it was.

Now, I would really like to apologize for my English. It's not my native language and I'm still learning. Besides, my English is very poor comparing to **FriendlyMushroom's**. So, please be gentle and if you find any mistakes, grammatical or lexical, please, tell me. I will appreciate any help!!! Thank you very much!

And one more thing. If you want to read this fic, please go and read "**One Despicable Guy**" first. I'm guarantee you that you won't regret spending your free time reading it ^^

I don't own the characters of Special A manga and anime, nor I own the plot of "One Despicable Guy".

_**Lady in Red**_

When he received an invitation to Yamamoto twins' birthday party, he was a little disappointed. Holding a beautiful invitation card in his hand, the heir of great Saiga clan sat on a luxury sofa. His face showed nothing but annoyance.

"She could tell me personally. I'm her groom after all" he whispered indifferently.

A view of her blushing shy face appeared in his thoughts. It made his lips turn into a brief grin.

"That weirdo…"

Now he had to find a present for a certain brown-haired girl. And Yahiro Saiga hated to waste his precious time for doing so. Oh, it wasn't just her birthday. Megumi Yamamoto had a twin brother who just happened to be born at the same day and time.

No, forget about that guy with two personalities. He was one of Sakura's concerns.

"And _she_ deserves the greatest present"

Yahiro was surprised by his own thoughts. Why did he even bother?

The girl made him feel so many different emotions that he couldn't understand.

It had been a months since the day he offered her a false engagement. And every day she tried her best to beat a confession out of him. But Yahiro Saiga wasn't that easy to defeat. He was a real die hard to that. But even as a tough guy as he was could feel the changes she caused. He didn't know why but he became addicted to the singing girl. It felt confusing. She was a girl he had nothing in common with. And it couldn't settle in his brilliant calculative mind how he ended up offering her an engagement! A false one, but an engagement none the less!

The thought of her getting married to another man made his blood boil.

She had no right to marry anyone!

Because he didn't like it!

Because he didn't give her a permission!

And he couldn't just let her do that!

Yahiro stood up in irritation and approached to the huge window of his cabinet. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his black brand-new jeans that he bought at one of those expensive boutiques.

"I will never tell her those three words no matter how hard she tries me to" a sadistic smile found its place on his right shaped lips.

OooooO

Ryuu was watching her every move.

Megumi couldn't get enough of trying to make herself look more admiring.

"Megumi-chan, you're beautiful, believe me. I think you don't need any more of that mascara" said Jun rubbing the back of his head. It was million dollars' worth of view seeing his sister wearing gothic make-up. And truth to be told, it felt really scary.

The girl wrote something in her sketchbook quickly and showed it to both boys.

"_Will he like me_?"

Jun sweat dropped.

Ryuu's eyes narrowed.

"Listen, Megumi-chan, if he doesn't like you the way you are, there is no chance that he will like you with make-up".

Her cheerful face fell. She looked at the floor with her saddened eyes for a minute. Ryuu was about to say some encouraging words to the beloved girl, but Megumi interrupted his intentions by writing something in her sketchbook.

"_I won't know until I try, right_?" and lots of hearts could be seen among the letters.

Ryuu sweat dropped as well. The girl was totally in love with a stone named Saiga Yahiro. She didn't want to notice his, Ryuu's, feelings.

The animal lover glanced at Megumi sadly. She was looking in a mirror and smiling happily.

"_I won't lose you to him_".

OooooO

The party was held in the Yamamoto mansion. Of course lots of wealthy guests were invited to share the celebration and all SA members were among them.

Kei needed some time to convince his beloved Hikari to follow his advice and buy a dress in a French boutique instead of sewing it herself at night. And the result of his hard work didn't disappoint him. Hikari looked special in a long green-coloured Cardin dress.

Akira decided to shock Tadashi by wearing an elegant sleeveless blue dress. And she got what she wanted. Karino's eyes turned into spheres and didn't change back till the very end of the party. He even forgot about the Swedish banquet.

When Jun saw Sakura he lost his gift of speech. She came to him in her light-pink spaghetti dress with long sleeves. Her green eyes were shining with love and joy, that Jun had to look away or else the celebration could be in danger if his inner self showed up.

When Yahiro arrived at the place the party had already started. Truth to be told, he didn't like crowded places, they irritated him, especially all the stupid guests who wanted to look cool and cocky.

"_Stupid weaklings_" was his arrogant thought.

As hard as it could be possible for him, Yahiro tried to look for his said bride. But the result was unsuccessful and it annoyed him.

He found her twin brother who had a lovely chat with a pink-haired girl.

He noticed Kei who was too busy to charm a slow-minded girl with long black hair, whose face was as red as tomato. Interesting…what was friend Kei telling her?

The gaze of his violet eyes shifted to another couple.

Akira and Tadashi…she looked away shyly, probably because Karino said something that made her cheeks flush. Akira…she had never looked at him the way she looks at headmistress's son. Those shining eyes and smiling lips…it all could belong to him.

The Saiga heir grinned bitterly. He knew that he would never become a special person for her. Because in her eyes he was just a despicable guy.

"Oi. Why are you here?"

Yahiro turned his head to glare at the person who dared to disturb his train of thoughts. A corner of his smooth lips curled up a little showing an arrogant grin.

"Why. I was invited as a very special guest to this event. Do you have anything against it?"

The annoyed look on lavender-haired boy's face made the other guy's blood boil with anger.

"You don't care about her, admit it. Stop playing with her feelings!"

Yahiro let a laugh escape his throat.

"My-my…Didn't anyone told you earlier not to stick your nose in other families' relations, Tsuji-kun?"

A green-haired teen gritted his white straight teeth.

"She is not a part of your family. And I won't let you take her away and break her heart!"

Saiga looked in Ryuu's eyes sharply. It was a challenge between violet and deep-green. Yahiro's husky voice broke the killing silence between the two. His tone was calm but the gaze was stern and dangerous.

"Oh, really, Tsuji-kun? But don't forget that she is already _**mine**_…"

Ryuu's eyes widened in terror and his lips parted a little after hearing those words, but the lavender-haired guy continued his sentence.

"…fiancée".

A sly smile found its place on his lips.

"You are a heartless animal, Saiga!"

"No" he said casually "If I were an animal I would have been one of your pets already, Tsuji-kun. I'm a human, as you are".

With those words Yahiro left the green-haired teen standing alone in his own hard feelings.

OooooO

Megumi felt embarrassed. She didn't ask her mother to order stylists to make something with her daughter. But no matter how hard she struggled against several men with cosmetics and dresses in their hands, Megumi had lost. After some time that seemed like eternity, she looked in a mirror and gaped. There was no chance that he would like her in such extravagant dress.

The girl sighed heavily. Her mother approached to her from behind and put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Dear, you look wonderful! Your groom will lose his head when he sees you".

Megumi chuckled bitterly.

"_If only it could be true_"

OooooO

Yahiro was drinking some Champaign in the main room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was getting irritated because there was no Megumi in sight. It annoyed him. Yahiro didn't like the feeling in his chest. It had been 40 minutes since his arrival to this place and he still didn't see her.

"Megumi-chan is so beautiful today. By the way, where is she?"

The Saiga heir heard Sakura's comment. He turned his head to the source where the voice came from and noticed a couple who went right past him, not even paying attention to his presence.

"She said she needed to do something" answered happy Jun who was holding the girl's hand in his. They both looked like they didn't belong to this world.

Yahiro was really annoyed. Oh, how he hated that lovely-dovely relations! He felt nausea just by looking at those couples in love.

He stood in a corner of a large ballroom with a dark aura around him. Some guests were dancing; some of them were having a good time sharing some interesting talk.

"_Stupid commoners_" was all he thought. His face showed total indifference.

Slow beautiful melody filled the room giving the lovely couples a chance to share a dance. Kei, Tadashi and Jun made a bow to the ladies of their hearts asking for a dance. The beauties accepted their offer and all three couples headed to the centre where many guests were dancing already.

Ryuu was nowhere in sight. Probably he went to the garden to look for any kind of animal.

Yahiro crossed his arms on his chest and glanced at the crowd. He didn't expect that something would catch his attention, but it did. A mixture of brown and red. When he looked up and tensed his eyesight, he recognized a certain brown-haired girl in a centre of a crowd of young wealthy men. They were asking her about something and she just smiled shyly in return and shook her head in negation. She didn't have a sketchbook with her and it meant that she couldn't say anything to them.

Yahiro straightened himself and made several confident steps towards the girl. But then he stopped on his tracks as he heard what the guys were saying.

"Please, Megumi-chan, just one dance. Give us an honour to share a dance with you".

But she never replied. All she did was smiling and shaking her head "no".

Saiga felt confused. He didn't want to interrupt the moment somehow. He had never seen so many men asking her if she wanted to dance. Of course they were looking for a little romance.

"_Like they have half a chance"_ a thought ran through his mind.

Yahiro placed his eyes on the girl in front. She looked so lovely tonight. He had never seen her shine so bright.

The deep-red long dress she was wearing suited her slim figure perfectly. Thanks to little short sleeves, he could witness the beauty of her slender arms. Her skin was creamy and looked so soft. He didn't know why but he felt an unbearable wish to touch it and get sure if it really was as silky as it looked like.

A sudden feeling of warmth appeared on his face as he continued watching her.

The highlights in her wavy hair caught her shining eyes. He had been so blind not noticing the beauty of her always kind brown orbs.

There were so many people who just wanted to be there by her side. She looked like a rare precious stone that attracted everybody's attention.

Yahiro wasn't sure if he wanted to touch the mysterious beauty that made him feel so confused and confident at the same time. Confused—because he didn't understand what was happening to him when she was near. Confident—because he knew that only his three words could make her belong to him any moment. But did he want her? And again the question brought him back to the confused mode.

He didn't know the answer. He wasn't ready to start a family, that was for sure. But every time she looked at him with those innocent eyes, he caught himself on a thought that it wouldn't be that bad to step on a new path of relations with her. But again, every time the thought came to his mind, he just tried to kick it out of his head.

Argh! All those stupid thought were driving him crazy!

Yahiro didn't notice how his gaze travelled back to the girl in a red gown. The moment he placed his eyes on her again, Megumi looked away blushing due to the compliment she had been given by one of the guys.

And she saw him…

He was standing not far from her looking at her with those deep violet eyes. Megumi couldn't do anything but blush, not because of someone's words, but because of attention of those mysterious violet eyes that she adored so much. A sincere smile touched her lips when she fully understood who she was seeing.

When the girl turned to him and smiled, he felt his heart skipped a beat. Her smiling rosy lips and sparkling brown eyes took his breath away.

It seemed like she began shining even brighter when she noticed his presence. Her eyes expressed some strange feeling, a mixture of kindness, caring and happiness. Or so he thought.

"_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you are tonight_" the words were dancing in his mind as he couldn't force himself to break the eye contact.

She was trapped in his nets and didn't want to gain the freedom again. Megumi was so happy that he was there for her, to share her celebration. Her lips were about to whisper his name when she felt as someone touched her left forearm.

"Megumi-chan, may I ask you for this dance?"

She recognized the voice. It belonged to her dear friend, almost big brother who was in love with her.

The girl took her gaze away from a lavender-haired guy and looked up at Ryuu's face, who was smiling to her.

She was unsure of what to answer. On one hand she couldn't decline his offer, but on the other hand neither she could accept it, because she felt like it would not be right at the moment.

But to her great luck (or maybe misfortune) Megumi felt a strong aura appeared behind her. A deep smooth voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"The lady in red is dancing with me tonight".

Megumi blushed. She didn't need to look at the man who said those words. She recognized him just by his presence. But the girl decided to glance at her said cavalier. And when she did so, she saw a challenge in his eyes that were looking right in Ryuu's. And suddenly Yamamoto felt alarmed.

"I don't see any of your signs on her that means she is free to dance with whoever she wants and likes".

Megumi felt as she was standing between two burning flames. She didn't like the current situation at all. The girl didn't want to be a cause of their upcoming fight. She was about to say something to ease the charged atmosphere, but felt as someone touched her right hand and took it in his.

"This cute ring on this little finger is the sign that she belongs to me today and any day".

Yahiro demonstrated the little shining object around the girl's wedding finger to the green-haired teen. A grin of triumph played on Saiga's lips.

Megumi didn't know how to hide her blush. Her face was deep-red, maybe the same colour as her dress. She took away her guilty gaze from Ryuu's face. Somehow she couldn't look at him. She felt like betraying him, but at the same time she felt happy that Yahiro showed up. Could it mean that she wasn't indifferent to him?

Something soft smooth and warm touched her hand. When she looked to see what it was, Megumi was shocked. Yahiro had kissed her hand right in front of the crowd and right in front of Ryuu's eyes, whose jaw squared visibly.

"Now excuse us, I would like to dance with my future wife" sending the animal lover a sly grin, young Saiga walked her to the centre where lots of couples were dancing. When he chose a suitable place, he turned to Megumi and put one hand on her low back then he took her right hand in his left one.

Megumi's cheeks coloured red.

They were so close to each other and it was scaring her a little. She felt her heart lost its rhythm due to the fast beating. She carefully placed her left hand on his shoulder and lowered her head to hide the result of her shyness.

Yahiro started to lead gently, catching the rhythm of the music. He was a good dancer, Megumi noted, but somehow the thought of Ryuu didn't let her enjoy the moment.

"Yahiro-kun…"she began softly and bit her lower lip not knowing if she should continue or not.

"What could have happened that you decided to waste you voice?" he asked annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something".

Yahiro's eyebrow arched elegantly.

"And what will it be?"

"I…I wanted to ask you not to tease Ryuu-ni".

She was afraid to look at his face. She couldn't predict his reaction and it made her feel thrilled.

He was silent for some time and she never dared to look in his eyes.

"Let it be as you want" he said finally. "But I want a reward in return".

"Eh?" she looked up and noticed a sly smile on his face.

"W-what kind of reward?"

"Hahaha" he laughed out loud. "You are really a weirdo. I haven't decided yet. I will tell you when I know"

"Oh…alright then" she whispered and lowered her head again.

"You are so shy. It's annoying" he said with annoyance in his voice. "You should look at your groom's face and admire it".

Yahiro felt as her body tensed in his hands. She looked up slowly and met his confident gaze.

Her shining eyes, rosy lips, innocent blush on her face…How could have he been so blind not noticing such beauty before? He felt as warmth began spreading up and down his body. And that feeling made him feel confused again. Why? What was happening to him when she was near?

"I feel shy because it's the first time we are so close to each other" she said softly.

Yahiro chuckled to that statement.

"You call it being close to each other?"

With one quick movement he pressed her body to his with the help of his hand that lay on her low back.

Her soft breasts hit his firm chest.

Both faces reddened.

Both hearts began beating twice faster.

Her shocked brown orbs locked with his violet ones.

They felt each other's hot breathing on their cheeks.

Their faces were centimeters apart.

It was embarrassing. He didn't plan that his joke would make him feel so dizzy and hot. Yahiro made a deep inhale and found some strength to say.

"This is what means to be close to each other".

She didn't reply. But her next action almost killed him.

She carefully took her right hand away from his and threw her both hands behind his neck, hugging him gently. Her face buried itself in the crook between his left shoulder and neck.

"Oi. What are you doing?"

His hands fell to the sides like they didn't know where to put themselves.

"We can't be even more closer than now, can we?" each word that flew from her mouth was burning his skin. Somehow, he felt panicked, but didn't show it.

"Well…" how could he say that actually they _**could **_get even more closer during the wedding night? "_That weirdo! Makes me think of such things!_" he shouted in his head.

"I like your perfume". Megumi whispered in his neck. It seemed like she didn't need the answer to her previous question that startled Yahiro so much. "You smell like… roses?"

"_Roses? Roses?!"_ Yahiro tried really hard to understand why he smelled like flowers when he used citrus cologne. And then he remembered.

"It's not my perfume. It's the smell of those roses that I have brought to you for your birthday. Now I have to change the cologne since mine lost to some flower".

"But this scent suits you. You smell like Prince Charming from a fairytale that my mother used to read to me when I was little".

Yahiro rolled his eyes, but smiled. It was really a pleasurable feeling to hear that you had been compared with royalty.

Megumi was enjoying the moment. She didn't know why she suddenly felt an urge to hug him, but now she didn't want this moment to end. It was warm and comfortable standing next to him and feeling his fast heartbeat next to hers.

The lavender-haired teen stood still, not daring to move. The music was playing around them. There was nobody there, just two of them in their own small world. Yahiro didn't notice as his hands found their perfect place wrapping themselves around the girl's slim waist. He didn't notice as he began moving their bodies along with the music. All he knew at that moment, that he had never had such a feeling before. Such a strange feeling of lightness and pure bliss that he felt right now.

He felt as her hands hugged him a little tighter and she laid her head on his left shoulder facing his neck. Her luxury wavy hair fell to the side revealing the gracefulness of her fragile shoulder. He couldn't not to notice the creamy young skin that was just in few inches away from his face. What was that tickling feeling in his stomach? What was she doing to him?

"I love you…" he heard her melodic voice in his ear.

Yahiro's eyes widened. She had been telling him those words many times before but today they sounded different, like they held a deep meaning in them.

The guy breathed out the air that he didn't know he was holding.

"Stop wasting your voice. You talk too much" he said with a fake annoyance in his tone.

She didn't say anything, just remained the same position.

"_That girl...she is full of surprises_" the thought ran through his clouded mind. He still couldn't calm himself down after her sudden confession. Truth to be told, he hardly knew this beauty by his side. She was an opened book to him that he never had an interest to read. But now it was different. He felt like he wanted to know her better, but…what for?

Until this moment Yahiro was sure that he would never accept her as a real fiancée, but now…everything seemed so confusing. Those new strange feelings that rose in him for the first time in his life during that short evening…they were making him loose his mind as he tried his best to get a clue of what he was feeling.

"I really feel this way about you" she said softly.

"I told you not to waste you voice. Will you ever listen?" he said a little irritated because she had interrupted his thinking.

"I just want you to know that" she sighed heavily and stopped the dance by breaking their embrace.

He looked at her with a mute question in his eyes. She sent him a beautiful sad smile and turned to leave.

Yahiro felt a great lack of her body's warmth as he watched her retreating figure. She left him standing alone in the middle of the dance with a feeling that he finally could give the name.

"_A feeling of being loved_"

"I believe you, my lady in red" he grinned to himself and headed to the garden to get some fresh air.

OooooO

It was a new experience but starting from that fateful evening, every time he looked at her Yahiro had a thought that he must stop himself in time before telling her the words that could change his and her lives forever.

And when he came home that night, he looked at the night sky through the large window of his room. The song she sang for him only once began playing in his mind again. The image of a gorgeous brown-haired girl in a long red dress appeared in front of his eyes. He would never forget the way she looked that night, the sweet scent of her aroma, her shy looks and innocent smiles, the warmth and softness of her silky skin, the melody of her unique voice…

She was _**his**_ lady in red and no one else's.

And only in the privacy of his room he could whisper those three words that he had never thought would ever slip from his tongue.

"_I love you_…"

The end or maybe only the beginning?

OooooO

A/N it's done. Really it was a really pleasure to write this one-shot. As I said earlier, the idea is based on the song "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burg. It's an old song that I love to listen even now ^^

So, I want to thank a genius author **FriendlyMushroom** who wrote a fabulous fanfic "**One Despicable Guy**" I was so inspired by the fic that just couldn't handle my wish to write a fanfic for his fanfic ^^'''

_**FrindlyMushroom!!! Thank you for sharing your wonderful idea about Yahiro and Megumi through your amazing fic!!!**_

Anyway, I hope you liked my version of "Lady in red" and will leave reviews. Thank you so much for reading!

From Belarus with love ^.~


End file.
